


Cubby Lovin'

by Honeypop



Category: True Blood
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 09:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeypop/pseuds/Honeypop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Season 4, when Eric loses his memory, and gets all drunk on fairy blood and wants Sookie to stay with him in his cubby, she actually does, instead of getting on with 'human stuff'. And, you know, nature takes it's course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cubby Lovin'

**Author's Note:**

> This was an anonymous prompt from my tumblr blog, so thanks to whoever requested it! I do not own these characters, I only obsess over them and mess with them and whatnot.

“Stay with me. Please?”

Sookie looked over at him. His eyes were so wide and innocent. Needy. She’d never seen him like this before. She wasn’t sure whether she found it cute and endearing or if it weirded her out. It was so unlike the Eric she had come to know.

“Let me just say goodbye to Alcide, okay?”

Eric nodded his approval and thanks, and gathered the blanket tighter around himself. Sookie gave him a quick smile before climbing the ladder. When she got to the top she stepped out and closed the doors behind her.

Alcide was waiting, and he looked at her disapprovingly.

“Are you crazy?”

“Shh!” She jerked her head towards the closet, before leading him outside.

“Are you crazy?” he repeated.

“He needs help. It’s just for a little while, until this all gets sorted out.”

They had a short argument, but Sookie really wasn’t going to have Alcide talk crap about her having a killer staying in her house when he was still living with that psycho-bitch, Debbie Pelt, and finally, he left her be.

Sookie waved him off, and headed back down into the cubby.

Eric was waiting for her, still perched on the edge of the bed. The red blanket was gone, and he was sitting there in his shorts.

“Do you think I could go back outside now?” he asked.

“No, you’ll burn again.”

“Just for a while, then I’ll come back in.”

“The blood’s worn off, and the sun’s out. It’s too dangerous, Eric.”

Eric looked down, his eyes betraying his sadness and disappointment. But he knew she was right, and didn’t argue further.

“How did that even happen?” he asked.

“Oh.” Sookie looked at him shifty-eyed. “Something about fairy blood being special, when vampires drink it they can walk in the sun for a while.”

“You knew that fairy?”

“She was, well, sort of my fairy godmother. Or at least that’s what she told me. To be honest, I don’t know all that much about fairies, and what I have experienced has been kinda weird.”

The whole ‘light fruit’ thing and seeing her Grandpa again seemed like a strange dream she once had. She wasn’t quite sure, now, whether it had even been real. Losing all that time, though, that had definitely been real.

“She was ordering you to go with her,” Eric said, breaking her out of her thoughts. “Why?”

“I don’t know.”

“Are you a fairy?”

She gave him some more shifty-eyes. She shifted her weight onto one foot, and crossed her arms.

“Only a little bit, from way back in my family.”

Whatever Eric thought of that admission, it didn’t register on his face.

“Lay down now,” Sookie said. “We can talk more later. Come on.”

“I don’t want to sleep. I want to stay awake, and talk with you.”

She stepped forward, and pushed at his bare shoulder.

“Come on.”

“No.”

“Ugh. You’re still as stubborn as ever.”

“Will you lay next to me?” He looked up at her. The puppy dog eyes were back and being used in full force. “I’ll lay down if you lay down with me.”

She gave him a look, but finally, gave in. After all, maybe once he laid down he’d go to sleep, or rest, or, whatever they called it.

“Alright, just for a while.”

Eric shifted backwards and stretched out, settling himself on one side of the small bed. Sookie reluctantly lay down beside him, facing him, so she would catch him if he made any kind of moves on her. She tried to keep as much distance as she could without falling off the edge of her side.

“Are there other fairies here?”

“Huh?”

“Was she the only one?”

“Yeah, she was.” _Hopefully._ “And don’t think you can go around draining any more fairies or anyone else for that matter, Mister. I know you had a good time today, but you killed Claudine.”

“Yes. I’m sorry.”

His expression was honest, his sorrow so genuine that she almost felt guilty for telling him off again.

“I know you are.” Her frown turned to a smile. “I can’t believe you got drunk.”

Eric smiled back.

“I had fun.”

“Who knew vampires could get drunk like that? I never knew you could be so… well, I guess I _did_ know you could be so mischievous. But I never would have guessed fairy blood could be so intoxicating.”

“I behaved inappropriately.”

“You pinched my butt.”

A small smirk appeared at Eric’s lips, and he tried to press his lips together to keep from smiling.

“I’m sorry.”

“Uh-huh.”

“I am. I wouldn’t do anything like that without your consent, not usually.”

“Well, that just goes to show that you know nothing at all about the Eric Northman I know.”

Sookie noted that somehow he’d edged closer to her without her even noticing.

“I won’t eat any more fairies without your say so,” he said. “I promise.”

“Okay.”

Sookie realized, just like the other night, she actually enjoyed being close to him like this. He listened to her, and seemed truly interested in what she had to say. He needed her. There was also something else; a mutual attraction that had always been there, but now… now it was like they were free to start over. Eric was still himself, of course, but so different. He was stripped of all the politics and power and arrogant swagger that he adopted wherever he went. It was like seeing him again for the first time.

Sookie realized she herself had been edging closer to him. They lay there together, looking at each other. She wondered what thoughts were hidden to her, behind those blue eyes of his.

“Are you sure you don’t hurt anywhere?” she asked.

Eric slowly ran a hand over his chest, and up to his shoulder.

“Here,” he lied, looking at her the whole time.

“Well, I could find something to put on it, maybe you’ll heal quicker. Gimme a sec.”

Sookie got up and made her way up the ladder again. In a couple of minutes she was back with a pot of cream.

“Sit up,” she ordered, and Eric did as he was told, sitting with his back to her, his feet hanging off the edge of the bed.

She shucked off her sneakers, before kneeling on the bed. She scooped some cream into her fingers, and brushed them gently over the top of his left shoulder.

“Does it hurt?” she asked.

“No. It feels cool. It’s good.”

She put some more cream on her fingers, and brushed them over his right shoulder. She made gentle circles with both hands. His shoulders felt strong and hard beneath her palms. She stroked the back of his long neck, her fingers curling around. She couldn’t resist weaving her fingers into his hair, and Eric leaned his head to the side and sighed in response.

“Does it feel better?” she asked tentatively.

“Yes,” Eric said quietly. “Please, carry on.”

From the sound of his voice and the way he was reacting to her touch, Sookie knew where this might be headed. She should stop now. She should slather him with cream and tell him to get some rest and he’d be all healed up by nightfall. She should go upstairs and have a cold shower and get on with some chores.

But instead, she picked up the tub of cream, scooped out some more moisturizer, and brushed her hand down his long, seemingly endless spine. Eric sat up straighter, and she watched the muscles in his shoulders move as his body responded to her. She wished she could see his face.

“Lay down,” she said. Eric turned to look at her briefly, before bringing his knees up to position himself in the middle of the bed. He stretched out and lay on his front, his hands resting under his head.

Sookie straddled him, her knees either side of his hips. She trailed her hands up and down his back, sweeping her palms over and around his shoulders, her thumbs gently caressing the back of his neck, before making her way down his back, right to the top of his butt. She took the time to cover every inch of his skin, brushing down his sides and over his arms. When she began kneading his shoulders, Eric reacted with a groan, and she pressed harder, massaging rather than stroking. She carried on, listening as Eric’s moans got louder and more frequent. The sound of him, and the feel of his body, slippery beneath her fingers, was fueling her own desire.

Her arms were also beginning to ache. She had to take a break. Some devil within her told her to use her mouth on him, but instead she began softly brushing his skin again.

“You all healed up now?” Sookie asked.

“On my back,” Eric said, and she could hear the smirk, even if she couldn’t really see it. “Everywhere else still needs your expert attention.”

Sookie couldn’t help but smile.

“Yep, there really is some Eric Northman still in there.”

Eric seemed worried by her reaction, and looked at her over his shoulder.

“Is that bad?”

“No.” She tugged her cardigan over her shoulders and slipped it off. “It’s not bad.”

He relaxed again.

“Your touch is… very pleasurable.”

“Turn over,” she ordered, and Eric immediately complied. She lifted a leg to allow him some space to roll over, and when she straddled him again, there was no getting away from the fact that she could tell her had found her touch _very_ pleasurable. He didn’t seem to mind, though, or be the least bit embarrassed.

She grabbed the cream again, and began to work on the front of his shoulders, and his chest. He looked at her face intently the whole time. He rested his hands on the sides of her thighs, gently stroking with his thumbs, every now and again.

When her thumbs brushed over his nipples, he finally closed his eyes. Sookie enjoyed the reaction, so she repeated her moves, enjoying the way his body responded to her. When his eyes snapped open again, there was something else behind them this time. There was a fire. He stroked her thighs, and his hands moved up to her hips.

Her fingers brushed down his body, over his stomach, and down to the top of his shorts. Her thumb sneaked under the elastic waistband, and Eric shifted under her. He pressed himself up against her, and Sookie could feel the hard length of him between her legs, right where she needed him. Her body couldn’t help but react, and she pressed down in response, and wiggled.

Since there could no longer be doubting any intention, Eric responded. He sat up and took her by the waist, his hands grasping her, lifting her t-shirt so he could expose some of her skin. Then his fingers snaked under, his thumbs brushing her rib cage, his fingers sweeping over the material of her bra. His lips were at her neck, teasing, not quite kissing. His nose brushed against her ear. Sookie brought her hands up and her fingers grasped his neck, before she weaved them through his hair. Their parted lips met, and she breathed his name into his mouth.

“Eric.”

She kissed him. It was soft and gentle at first, but soon they were kissing with a ferocious passion. She had never felt such a tension in her body, such an aching. Every brush of his tongue against hers, every stroke of his fingers at her back and hips, every move of his body beneath her, seemed to stoke her fire until she felt like her whole body was buzzing with energy. She felt like if she used her microwave hands right now, she could probably power the whole of Bon Temps for a month. Or maybe annihilate the whole town.

Eric tugged her t-shirt up further, and Sookie lifted her arms and helped him remove it. His lips were immediately on her chest, and one hand cupped her breast and gave a gentle squeeze. Sookie leaned back and grasped at his hair. She realized she desperately needed to get out of her shorts. Her fingers fumbled at the button, and Eric helped. His lips found hers again, and he gently eased down the zipper, and his fingers reached inside.

Sookie gasped as his fingers touched her through her underwear. He pressed and made circles, and Sookie moaned. She was wet and swollen. She hugged him tightly around his shoulders, holding him closer, closing her eyes, as he teased her with his fingers. Just when the teasing was becoming too much to bear, he wrapped his arms around her and eased her down onto the bed, rolling them over, so she was on her back.

“Sookie,” he whispered, as his fingers grasped at the top of her shorts. “Do you want me? Do you want this?”

“Oh yes.”

He smirked at her, as he tugged her shorts down. He stopped again.

“You’re sure?”

“Yes. Yes, yes.”

He pulled them off down her legs, taking her underwear with them, and quickly shed his own, too. The sight of him fully naked over her, his erection protruding, hard and ready, made Sookie breathless with desire. She never knew she could need something so much.

Eric leaned down to her, their lips meeting, kissing her again, driving her even wilder. She felt the tip of him pressing against her, and she reached own to touch him. Her fingers wrapped around his long, hard shaft, and she stroked. Eric’s hands snaked underneath her back to unhook her bra, before he removed it and tossed it aside. Then his lips were at her nipple, kissing and licking at first, before his hands were massaging, and he was sucking.

“Eric. Oh God, please, Eric.”

She watched as he moved over, paying the same attention to her other breast. His eyes met hers, and he gently nipped with his teeth. Sookie gasped.

“Eric.”

She reached for him again, but he was already moving down her body, kissing below her breasts, her stomach, before moving lower. He kissed her inner thighs, his hands stroking all the time. Just as she was about to grab his head and move him right where she needed him to be, his mouth was on her core. He licked at her outer lips, before sliding his tongue up and down her entrance, probing gently.

Sookie lay back, one hand on the back of his head. She moved her hips a little beneath him, and Eric responded by moving his head, and his nose teased her clit as his tongue continued to pleasure her. His tongue probed deeper, then flicked up, over her most sensitive spot. Sookie cried out from the sweet pleasure of it. Then his tongue was on her, flicking and encircling the tight bud, over and over, until Sookie thought she might explode. He pressed a finger inside her, then another, and pumped them in and out of her as he continued to tease her with his mouth.

She’d never felt this good. She never even realized sex could be this way. The pleasure he was giving her was unlike nothing else she had ever experienced. She never wanted it to end.

Eric’s fingers moved faster, his tongue still working her pleasure spot, and Sookie tugged at his hair as her body tensed and she finally came undone. He never stopped working her, and the orgasm seemed to course through her body over and over, drawing out so long she wondered if it would ever stop. When her body finally relaxed, Eric withdrew his fingers, and kissed at her, softly. Then his lips were trailing back up her body, and Sookie was already feeling ready again.

“Was it good?” he whispered at her ear.

“Oh yeah,” she said, smiling.

He lifted her leg at the knee and settled his body in between her thighs. Sookie could feel his hardness pressed against her once more, and he wound his hips, rubbing against her.

He looked at her, the fire burning behind his eyes again, as his hand brushed down her arm and over her thigh. Sookie took some time to explore his body with her own hands again, his skin still soft from her earlier work.

“I guess you’re fully healed now.”

Eric smiled at her.

“I guess I am.”

They kissed, rolling around the bed, hands everywhere. Sookie finally found herself on top again. She moved down his body, sitting astride his thighs, as she took him in her hand. He was so big and heavy. She watched Eric’s face as she stroked him, and her thumb brushed over his tip. There was passion and pleasure in his face, pure unadulterated pleasure, in fact, but there was something more. He looked at her like she was everything, like no other woman could come close to her, like everything she was doing was perfect and there was nothing else in the world that mattered right in that moment. No one had ever looked at her like that before.

Sookie leaned down, and took the tip of him between her lips. She heard Eric groan in response. She enjoyed the feel of him in her mouth, the softness of his skin against her tongue. She took him in deeper before drawing back, and rolled her tongue around the head. She stroked him again with her hands, and his shaft was slicker now. She gripped him tighter, and Eric began to shift under her. His lips parted, and his eyelids became heavier with his desire.

“Sookie.” He closed his eyes as she used her tongue to lick up and down, before taking him deeply into her mouth again. “I have to… I need you.”

She knew exactly what he needed. She needed it too. She shifted up his body and lowered herself down onto him, slowly. She moved on him, closing her eyes and taking her time, making sure her body was ready to accommodate him. Eric stroked her body, caressing her breasts, pinching gently.

Sookie began to settle into a slow rhythm. Eric watched her the whole time, his eyes barely moving from her face, enjoying every moment of her pleasure. When she began to move faster, Eric sat up, wrapping his arms around her, kissing her. He swung his legs off the side of the bed, taking her with him. Sookie stood, and turned around, before settling down onto him again, as he sat on the edge of the bed. He brushed her hair to the side and kissed her neck, as she moved up and down on him. His hands cupped her breasts, and then one hand stroked down the front of her body, over her stomach, and his fingers were on her clit.

Sookie closed her eyes. Her mouth opened, and she groaned with pleasure. She turned her head to the side, her mouth searching for his, and they kissed.

Then, before she even knew it, she was back on the bed, on her front, and Eric was behind her, and he was inside her again. He pushed in deep, drawing back slowly, before pushing in hard again. His hand caressed her back and shoulders, and squeezed at her butt. His pace began to quicken, and when he withdrew again, Sookie thought she might scream at him. She turned over beneath him, ready to give him a piece of her mind, but then he was back inside her, and she quickly forgave him.

She wrapped her legs around him, and he thrust harder and faster. Sookie clung on, digging her nails into his skin, which seemed to urge him on. Sookie felt the tension build and build, and the overwhelming pleasure of the friction between her legs increased. Their moans got louder, filling the small space of the cubby. As another orgasm took her over, she felt Eric reach his peak, too. He vocalized his pleasure loudly, and he thrust deep, deep into her, holding them both there, before slowly withdrawing, almost completely, then thrusting inside again.

Sookie felt the final spasms of his release, and took his head in her hands, her palms either side of his face, as he pressed his forehead against hers.

“That was…”

Eric seemed to have no words, and Sookie didn’t, either.

“Yep, it was.”

They were teetering on the edge of the bottom of the bed, and Eric took her in his arms, and shifted them back up. They lay there together for a while, and Sookie just enjoyed being in his arms, reveling in the warm glow of the moment.

He took her hand in his, and brought her fingers to his lips.

“Sookie.” He whispered her name like a caress. “Are you sure we never made love before?”

Sookie smiled. “I’m sure I would’ve remembered.”

“But it feels so familiar. So right.”

“Maybe you thought about it a few times. Perhaps that’s why it feels familiar.”

“Maybe I did. Did you?”

“I might have.”

“And did it meet your expectations?”

“Well, let’s just say I had pretty high expectations, and the fantasy was nothing compared to the reality.”

Eric smiled a very _Eric_ smile.

“I was hoping you would say that.”

Sookie never made it to work. They made love until the morning, when they finally both got some rest.

Things would never be the same. And the cubby was always their favorite place.


End file.
